Poison
by WolfiesLittleMoon
Summary: NOW that I, tying thy glass mask tightly,  May gaze thro' these faint smokes curling whitely,  As thou pliest thy trade in this devil's-smithy-  Which is the poison to poison her, prithee?  - Robert Browing


_All the characters that you recognise belong to J.K. Rowling, The ploy however is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Poison  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, mentions of Ginny Weasley

* * *

><p>Sitting in the darkness she can dive into her memories and re-live that night. The fire burning in the grate, and the soft snuffling of the cat as he dreams. The memory comes, as vivid as if it was happening now.<p>

Bright red liquid slowly trickling into glass. Turning the blood-red wine midnight black, but the colour was gone as quickly as it came.

One.

Two.

Three drops.

That's more than enough. She smiles sweetly sensing victory within her grasp.

Revenge is sweet.

Love is a fictional feeling.

Joy is fleeting.

Sorrow replaces.

This in turn becomes anger. A slow burning anger capable of destruction.

What a shame. Taking hold of the goblet, she walks out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, where her husband lies in anticipation for an unforgettable night. Unforgettable, make him regret how he leaves me day after day – and most nights - for her. But not to worry, she will be next. What good acting, in the morning when they come they will find him cold and blue, and I will be there – the hysterical wife. _I Love You_ he had said, many times. There was always a look in his eyes when he said it. That was the first clue. He could never hide his feeling from me, he thought he could hide everything from the world and I was no different, how wrong he was. I followed them one day. It was obvious what they were up to but I wanted to make sure. When he came back I asked him if anything interesting had happened to him that day.  
><em>Nothing out of the ordinary<em>he had said with a little smile. That smile I fell in love with. What I thought was love. That smile which now fills me with disgust. It was all like a game, one person makes a move at one time. While he was messing around with her I was planning his destruction. I used my passion for good use. My knowledge of potions and plants which he admired so much would help cause his death.

The potion was the perfect way to die.

Slowly and painfully.

The ingredients worked together and slowly ate away at the internal organs, keeping the person alive until it gets to the heart. Everyone will be wondering what could have caused such a death, and there I will be, slowly going mad at the thought of someone killing my darling husband. I walk up the stairs. Opening the door of the bedroom, I smile as I see him sitting in bed, reading a book. He puts it down when he sees me, and his eyes light upon the goblet in my hand. His smile is crooked and once it would have taken my breath away.

Not since she came into the picture.

I walk to his side and kiss his lips softly. _Goodbye_ I whisper in my heading, farewell to the old days when I was hopelessly in love with his beautiful face, and everything else. His past, his present, and his future. I take my lips away from his and place the goblet where they were just placed. He opens his mouth and drinks, not taking his eyes from mine. I smile as I take the empty goblet away, placing it on the night table. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me roughly. I climb out of his arms and sit back watching his. He smiles confused, he reaches for me. A look of pain crosses his face and his hand gores to stomach where the potion has started its work. He looks at me and I smile. Muttering a spell, making sure no one but me can hear him.

_Payback's a Bitch. Don't you agree my darling husband._

Back in the darkness of the cell Hermione smiles smugly to herself. Draco was dead and Ginny was dying, slowly and painfully, just like her cheating ferret did, she had managed to spike her drink at a party before the aurors arrested her, and now she was smiling. She was happy, she was victorious. "Checkmate"


End file.
